A vehicle can include an internal combustion engine that generates drive torque. The drive torque can be transferred to a drivetrain of the vehicle (a drive shaft, a differential, one or more wheels, etc.) via a transmission. When the vehicle is traveling on a rough road, the disturbance to the drivetrain can affect other components of the vehicle. One component that can be affected by rough road disturbance is a crankshaft of the internal combustion engine. More specifically, a crankshaft sensor may detect rough road disturbance in a rotational profile of the crankshaft, which may then be incorrectly diagnosed as a misfire of the internal combustion engine.